Equinoccio Galactico
by Zib Membrane
Summary: Fenómeno espacial que afecta a todo alíen que no se encuentre en su planeta de origen, hay algo curioso de este fenómeno y es que este... se repite... pero este no es igual al primero, Oh no señores, este tiene un efecto muy distinto al que se vivió primeramente -ZaDr-


_Aquí__ estoy de nuevo ^^, Este es un One-shot y espero que les guste xD_

_Y si, esto es un ZaDr(Zim and Dib romance), así que si no te gusta, no leas, repito, NO LEAS._

_**Advertencia**: contiene sexo explicito, a mi parecer U/U_

_*Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, si lo fueran seria maravilloso, pero no u_u, pertenecen al genio del humor negro Jhonen Vazquez._

_A leer se ha dicho ^^..._

* * *

◄ _-/ __**Equinoccio Galáctico**__ /- ►_

Como muchos sabemos el "Equinoccio Galáctico" es cuando ocurre una extraña alineación de los planetas; este fenómeno espacial causa una extraña mutación, que no dura más de 3 minutos, en un alienígena que no se encuentra en su planeta casa o de origen.

Este fenómeno pasa una vez cada cinco millones de años, y "verlo" o "vivirlo" es único en la vida, pero… hay algo más que esconde este misterioso fenómeno y es… que cada cierto tiempo, veintitrés mil millones de años, para ser exactos, es que este fenómeno se repite…

Si, señoras y señores, el Equinoccio Galáctico puede vivirse dos veces cada veintitrés mil millones de años, y eso en verdad es único en la vida de un alíen que se encuentra fuera de su planeta casa.

Este extraño acontecimiento se debe a que, sin explicación alguna, la gravedad de los planetas aumenta considerablemente, atrayéndose mutuamente (yendo en reversa), pero sin salir de su órbita, causado así una nueva alineación planetaria, en otras palabras…un segundo Equinoccio, repitiéndose entre cinco y siete años después del primero.

Pero este no causa una mutación en la piel como el primero… oh no señores, este causa un efecto muy distinto al que se "vivió" primeramente…

Dib se encontraba justo frente a la casa verde, paso saliva con dificultad, el solo hecho de ver ese patio con gnomos vigilando el área, preparados y listos para atacar a cualquiera que osara atravesar ese hermoso y verde jardín artificial, lo ponía nervioso, mas con la advertencia de que Zim había puesto minas ocultas en algunos lugares estratégicos.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de penetrar ese "campo minado" para poder averiguar por qué la notoria ausencia del alíen en la preparatoria, ya era evidente que su estúpido robot no podía suplantarlo como estudiante, era demasiado obvio, era tan obvio que los demás idiotas y estúpidos estudiantes no lo notaban.

Es por eso que el mismo se ofreció a llevarle la tarea del día de hoy al alíen, tenía que saber el porqué de la constante ausencia del de piel verde, puesto que Zim tenía casi una semana sin ir a la escuela, suspiro resignado, dio unos cuantos pasos para adentrarse en el patio, miro en todas las direcciones posibles pero ninguno de los gnomos lo ataco, eso era extrañamente raro, decidió seguir caminando aun sin bajar su guardia, por si se estaba metiendo en una trampa.

Llego sano y salvo hasta la puerta morada de la casa de Zim, dio un último vistazo a los gnomos, pero estos seguían sin moverse del lugar donde estaban, volteo de nuevo a la puerta y toco tres veces, después, solo se dedicó a esperar.

Pero nadie le abrió la puerta o contestaron a su llamado, esto lo extraño, estaba seguro de que GIR saldría gritando como loco en su disfraz de perrito, pero nada, volvió a tocar la puerta un poco más fuerte, pero al hacerlo esta se abrió un poco, Dib se alejó un poco, pero nadie salió de la casa, entonces con un poco de más confianza abrió la puerta y asomo su cabeza por ella.

— ¿Zim?—. Llamo al dueño de la casa, lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta fue la sala de estar completamente obscura, no había nadie en el lugar, cuando su vista se acostumbró a la penumbra de lugar, pudo apreciar que hasta la cocina estaba desolada. —Zim, ¿Estas en casa?—. Volvió a preguntar mientras entraba en la vivienda, de pronto y sin que se lo esperara la puerta se cerró, dejándolo dentro de la casa, esto al principio lo asusto, pues creyó que Zim la había cerrado para dejarlo atrapado, pero recordó que la casa contaba con un extraño sistema de seguridad, suspiro de alivio al no ver a nadie tras él y con más decisión se adentró más en la casa.

Al estar en el centro de la sala, fue que pudo oír algunos ruidos provenientes del segundo piso de la vivienda, eran muy leves, pero aun así con el silencio que dominaba la casa podían escucharse con claridad.

—Zim—. Volvió a llamar al alíen, pero al igual que las primeras dos veces no obtuvo respuesta, llevado por la curiosidad fue que decidió subir a la planta alta para averiguar que eran esos extraños sonido.

Subió por las escaleras y al llegar al final de ellas sintió que un olor dulce inundo sus fosas nasales, causando que sus pupilas se dilataran, de la nada un sonrojo lo abrumo al igual que un calor sofocante casi no le permitía respirar, sin saber por qué tiro los cuadernos y algunos libros que llevaba consigo, y comenzó a sacarse la gabardina botándola junto con los libros.

Aun sin saber por qué, comenzó a caminar en una dirección en concreto, la obscuridad comenzó a rodearlo conforme avanzaba por lo que deducía era un pasillo, lo deducía porque había extendido ambos brazos para que sus manos tocaran ambas paredes y así saber por dónde estaba caminando.

Los sonidos que escucho al llegar a la casa aumentaban el volumen, suponiendo que eso se debía a que, sin saber por qué, se estaba acercando al lugar de donde provenían esos extraños ruidos, también pudo notar que ese increíblemente delicioso aroma se volvía más penetrante, cerró los ojos mientras se dedicaba a olfatear con gusto ese exquisito aroma que inundaba sus sentidos.

—Ahhh…ahhh…ahhh—. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su columna vertebral al oír mucho más claramente los sonidos que había estado escuchando, parecían ser suspiros entre mesclados con gemidos, de nuevo ese calor sofocante subía hasta su rostro para después esparcirse por todo su cuerpo, su pulso se aceleró haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir con más fuerza, su cuerpo se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser una puerta.

Parecía ser consciente de lo que hacía, pero en cuanto inhalo ese extraño y dulce aroma, su cuerpo comenzó a actuar por su cuenta, puso su mano en la perilla de aquella puerta, la única que lo separaba de saber quién era el causante de esos sonidos que lo estremecían por completo.

Sin esperar mucho, abrió la puerta encontrándose con una habitación tenuemente iluminada.

—Ahh…ahh—. Los sonidos eran más claros y fuertes, evidentemente eran gemidos causados por aquella sombra que se encontraba sobre lo que parecía ser una cama, Dib se encontraba totalmente ido, su cerebro procesaba lo que estaba pasando, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba como él quería, parcia que estaba en alguna especie de trance del cual no podía salir… o tal vez no quería salir.

La sombra que se movía rítmicamente sombre la cama, detuvo todo movimiento y sonido al sentir que abrían la puerta de su habitación, abrió sus enormes y brillantes ojo magentas, los cuales parecían brillar ante toda esa penumbra, desvió la mirada topándose con la persona que había entrado sin avisar, estaba sorprendido de ver a ese humano ahí parado frente a él, aunque no pudiera mostrarlo, pues su cuerpo continuaba estremeciéndose en pequeños espasmos que no podía controlar.

— ¿Di….Dib? … ahh—. Dijo en un susurro, pues no podía evitar soltar un jadeo cuando hablaba, mentalmente maldecía una y otra vez esos malditos cambios hormonales que creyó que no viviría, el moreno no contesto, Dib simplemente se adentró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, Zim, al ver lo que hacía, se levantó de la cama y camino hasta Dib. —Sal…sal de aquí gusa…gusano terri…terrícola—. El alíen trataba de sacar al humano de su habitación, pero su reciente condición no se lo permitía del todo.

Dib por otro lado, seguía parado en donde mismo, no sabía porque pero el sonido de la voz de Zim tenía un extraño efecto en él, el escucharlo decir su nombre de esa manera, el verlo aparentemente vulnerable, lo…¿Excitaba?, se veía atraído por esos enormes ojos magenta que luchaban por verlo con odio y molestia, Zim se había acercado a él con la intención de sacarlo de ese cuarto, pero al acercarse fue que pudo darse cuenta de que el olor que había sentido desde un principio emanaba del propio Zim, esa embriagante esencia provenía del alíen.

Pudo sentir como era empujado levemente como señal de que el alíen lo quería fuera de ahí, pero el humano no se movió, pudo sentir las manos de Zim contra su pecho, agacho su vista para verlas, y con las suyas tomo las del alíen, tiro un poco de Zim para acercarlo a él, sin esperar el moreno hundió su rostro en el cuello del alíen para olfatear mejor ese delicioso aroma que soltaba el cuerpo de Zim.

El acercamiento sorprendió a Zim, pero más se sorprendió al sentir que Dib hundía su rostro en su cuello, el alíen se estremecía cuando Dib soltaba su cálido aliento sobre el mismo.

—Ahh—. El alíen se llevó una de sus manos a la boca como un fallido intento de retener ese último gemido, pero lo hizo ya tarde, Dib se había dado cuenta, el humano se apartó un poco del alíen para verlo a la cara, con su mano aparto la mano que Zim tenía sobre su boca, acerco su rosto al del alíen y de manera inesperada, beso a Zim.

El alíen abrió sus ojos magenta con sorpresa al sentir lo cálidos labios de Dib contra los suyos, el tono purpura de las mejillas de Zim aumento al sentir como Dib colocaba sus manos en lo que deducía como su cadera mientras que con sus dedos pulgares se dedicaba a caricia su plano vientre, Zim cerró los ojos al sentirse complacido por las caricias y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dib para profundizar el beso que le daba el humano.

Dib se hallaba perdido en una nube invisible de éxtasis causada por ese peculiar aroma que emanaba del cuerpo de Zim, parecía que ese aroma se dedicaba a despertar los más bajos instintos que tenía en su interior, cuando sintió los brazos de Zim enredarse en su cuello fue que decidió pasar su manos a partes más privadas, se sonrojo al descubrir que Zim no tenía ninguna prenda de vestir puesta, pero eso no lo detuvo, al contrario lo éxito aún más.

El moreno acaricio con ambas manos los suaves glúteos de alíen para después apretarlos ocasionando que Zim gimiese en su boca, después de eso alzo un poco al alíen para que este enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—Ahh—. Gimió Zim al sentir el duro miembro del humano rozar con el suyo, lo que ocasionó que terminara de despertar el instinto sexual del humano, el moreno inmediatamente azoto al Irken contra una de las paredes más cercanas mientras se dedicaba a simular embestidas contra el cuerpo del alíen, las cuales lo único que causaban era que aumentara la temperatura del lugar, Zim al verse en la necesidad de sentir la piel del moreno fue que desgarro la camisa azul de Dib para quitársela, cuando lo logro, el alíen paso sus verdes manos por todo el torso del moreno, sintiendo como cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensaba ante el contacto del alíen.

Zim podía sentir el miembro duro de Dib chocar contra su cuerpo sin penetrarlo aún, mientras el humano se dedicaba a besar y marcar pada parte de su verde cuello, ambos completamente cegados por la lujuria.

—Lle…ahhh…Dib…llévame…ahh…a la…ahhh…cama—. Ordeno el Irken entre deliciosos gemidos que solo hacían encender más el fuego que Dib sentía en su interior, el humano no tardó mucho en tumbar a Zim contra el mullido colchón mientras el caía sobre el sin dejar de besar esa piel de color verde manzana, sintió como las manos de Zim abandonaba su cuello para deslizarse por su torso hasta llegar a su vientre bajando aún más hasta donde estaba la pretina de su pantalón, Dib pudo escuchar como el cierre de su pantalón se abría y también sentir como una mano traviesa comenzaba a acariciar su duro miembro.

—Ahhh…Zim—. El humano arqueo la espalda al sentir la mano del alíen cerrarse alrededor de su miembro mientras era apretado de una mara deliciosa.

—Quítatelos—. Le susurro Zim al oído, el humano se enderezo un poco solo para cumplir con la orden del alíen, quitándose los pantalones junto con sus boxers, una vez que la ropa había desaparecido, volvió a tumbarse encima de Zim volviendo a reclamar los labios del extraterrestre, Zim volvió a rodear la cintura de Dib con sus piernas mientras se dedicaba a marcar el cuello de Dib. —Dib…ahhh… métela ya… no...no…ahhh…creo poder…aguantar más así…—. Dib lo miro un poco preocupado. —No te preocupes…solo hazlo ya—. Dib tomo su duro miembro y comenzó a buscar la entrada de Zim, no tardó mucho en encontrarla, para comenzar a penetrarlo.

El humano no quería lastimar a Zim, pero sabía que si entraba despacio aun así dolería, aun con dudas fue que el moreno decidió entrar de una sola estocada.

—AHHH—. Escucho gemir al alíen, pero no sabía si de placer o de dolor, vio como el alíen temblaba un poco aunque el tono purpura de sus mejillas no había desaparecido, al igual que el tono carmín de las suyas.

Sentía que su miembro era apretado de manera deliciosa por el interior de Zim, sentía unas ganas de embestirlo con tanta fuerza, de marcarlo como suyo, aunque aún seguía sin saber si era por el efecto que causaba ese extraño olor o si era alguna fantasía escondida en lo más recóndito de su ser, todos sus pensamientos se vieron cortados con el movimiento de cadera que Zim había hecho para decirle a Dib que podía comenzar.

Dib, o el instinto sexual de Dib, ni siquiera se inmuto en obedecer la orden, de inmediato comenzó a embestir el frágil cuerpo del alíen, cada una de las estocadas golpeaban un ponto que hacía que la espalda de Zim se arquease una y otra vez mientras enterraba sus garras en la espalda de Dib, sin llegar a lastimarla, Dib podía sentir las garras de Zim rasgar su pálida piel, pero eso lejos de molestarlo lo prendía mas, haciendo que embistiera a Zim de una manera más rápida y certera.

—Ahhh…sí...sí…Dib…—. Zim se encontraba poseído víctima del tortuoso placer al que era sometido por el humano, ahora no se dedicaba a ocultar sus gemidos si no que a dejarlos salir, pues parecía que entre más fuerte eran estos, más fuerte eran las estocada que Dib le daba.

—Ahhh…Zim…Ahhh—. Dib no se quedaba atrás, sus gemidos también resonaban en aquella habitación junto con los de Zim.

De un momento a otro, Zim aparto a Dib de él solo para hacer que se sentara en la cama y así el alíen poder "montarlo", de esa manera el alíen llevaría el ritmo y la profundidad de las embestidas.

Zim había comenzado a auto-penetrarse con fuerza, haciendo que el placer aumentara considerablemente, el alíen había cerrado los ojos pare sentir como el miembro duro y cálido de Dib se habría paso una y otra vez en su interior, había enterrado sus garras en los hombros de Dib causando que de estos saliera un hilo de sangre, las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad al igual que de fuerza.

—Zim…ahhh…ahh… no…no creo… ya casi…—Gemía Dib al borde del orgasmo, pero Zim apenas y lo escuchaba, no tardó mucho en que Dib fuera el primero en acabar.

—AHHH—. Y justo después, al sentir el calor de la esencia de Dib en su interior fue que Zim también termino con una sonoro y sobrehumano gemido.

El de piel verde recargo su frente en una de los ensangrentados hombros de Dib mientras él y el humano normalizaba sus respiraciones, una vez logrado esto, Zim encaro a Dib, el humano al ver la frente de Zim manchada con su sangre fue que tomo una de las sabanas y quito los rastros de su sangre, el alíen sonrió ante este gesto, sin decir nada, ambos se recostaron en la cama para así poder descansar un poco de la reciente actividad.

**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

Sintió un calor y un peso ajeno a él en su espalda, abrió un poco sus ojos al igual que sus antenas, desvió la vista al reconocer el olor que sus delgados y negros apéndices detectaron, miro sobre su hombro y pudo ver el relajado y durmiente rostro de Dib, con la mitad de su cuerpo recostado sobre el suyo.

Sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos al saber de qué lo que había ocurrido anteriormente no era solo un sueño.

—Seguirás sonriendo como bobo o me dirás que fue lo que nos sucedió hace algunas horas—. La voz de Dib retumbo en sus antenas, el tono purpura volvió a sus mejillas y hundió parte de su rostro en la almohada que usaba su cabeza como soporte. —Y bien—. Insistió el moreno ante el silencio de Zim, el de piel verde suspiro derrotado.

—Fue a causa del Equinoccio Galáctico—. Le dijo Zim sin tantos rodeos, Dib se apartó de encima de Zim pero sin levantarse de la cama, recostándose de lado mientas apoyaba su cabeza en uno de sus brazos.

— ¿El Equinoccio Galáctico?, pero si eso ocurrió hace casi siete años—. Le dijo Dib sin creerle. —Y por lo que he investigado en los reportes que le robe a Bill hace años, esto solo se repite cada cinco millones de años—. El alíen asentía afirmativamente a lo que el humano decía.

—Eso también lo sé, pero…existe un segundo Equinoccio—. Le dijo el alíen con seriedad. —Este se repite cada veintitrés mil millones de años, causando… bueno lo de hace unas horas—. Le dijo mientras desviaba la vista avergonzado.

— ¿Qué no causaba tu mutación en la piel?—. Volvió a preguntar el moreno aun con más curiosidad.

—Sí, pero el segundo Equinoccio es diferente al primero, el segundo ocasiona un desequilibrio hormonal en los alienígenas que están fuera de su planeta casa, en mi caso, este fenómeno hace que mi cuerpo transpire una extraña clase de feromona que funciona como afrodisiaco que se adapta para cualquier especie—.

—Ósea que, básicamente, ¿El extraño olor que emitías era un afrodisiaco para atraerme?—. Pregunto una vez más el humano.

—Bueno, no expresamente a ti, si no a cualquier humano que estuviera cerca, es por eso que no fui a la escuela en esta semana—. Le dijo Zim explicándole de una vez el porqué de su ausencia. —Aunque deducía que tu serias el que vendría—. Zim lo miro y le sonrió. —Siempre estas metiendo tu enorme cabeza en los asuntos de los demás—. Dib también sonrió.

— ¿Acaso te molesto que fuera yo quien te hiciera gemir anoche?—. Le dijo el humano con tono pícaro mientras comenzaba a acercarse al alíen. — ¡Y mi cabeza no es enorme!—

—No, de hecho…—. Zim tomo de la nuca a Dib y le planto un hambriento beso el cual comenzaba a despertar esos bajos instintos de nuevo. —…Esperaba que fueras tu quien me hiciera gemir en el transcurso de esta semana—. Dib sonrió con gusto y le devolvió el beso, Zim tomo a Dib por los hombros y lo recostó en la cama para poder sentarse sobre su cadera. —Espero que hayas comido bien humano, porque este Equinoccio no dura tres minutos como el primero—. Sonrió con maldad. —Este dura toda una semana y aún faltan tres días para que termine—. Dib se tensó al escuchar lo que decía el alíen.

— ¿T…tre…tres días?—. Pregunto mientras tragaba en seco.

Continuara?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y por si se lo preguntan, NO, no continua, se quedara como One-shot ya que me parece que quedo bien así, lo que paso esos tres días quedara como una incógnita en la vida diaria de todas aquellas ZaDr fanGirls que lean esto xD...

Bueno, nos vemos en la siguiente edición ^^ ...

_**Zib Membrane**_


End file.
